neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Clocking Out
Clocking Out 'is a mission in the mod. It is given by Rob Cassidy Script ''Neil walks into the clubhouse and walks up to Rob, who is sitting on a barstool. As Neil walks up to Rob, Rob addresses Neil 'Rob: '''Well, well, well. If it ain't little Neil. Here to earn your girl back? '''Neil: '''No, I was gonna ask about that shovelhead parked round the way. '''Rob: '''Oh...funny. Do you want your girl back alive and in person or bit by bit through the mail? '''Neil: '''The first one sounds good. '''Rob: '''Alright then. Now, here's the plan. You- ''Rob points at Neil 'Rob: '''Are going to take my boys- ''Rob then points to a group of bikers playing pool 'Rob: '''And free Trooper. '''Neil: '''Who's Trooper? '''Rob: '''Never you mind that. He should be passing town in one of those armored cop cars on his way to Charleston for some kind of trial over shit he didn't do. '''Neil: '''So, what am I doing? Breaking him out? '''Rob: '''Yeah. Come on. ''Rob gets up from his stool and walks outside. Neil follows him as Rob calls out to the other bikers playing pool 'Rob: '''Wayne, Brad, Boone, you're needed. ''All five of them walk outside. Wayne, Brad, and Boone both get on motorcycles as Rob talks to Neil 'Rob: '''You know what you're doing, yeah? '''Neil: '''Break out that guy for you, bring him back, I get Sarah back? '''Rob: '''Yeah, that's step one. '''Neil: '''Step one-what about step two? '''Rob: '''We'll talk about that when you get Trooper back. Now get on that Western over there and follow my guys. ''Rob points over to an Angel motorcycle. Neil gets on the bike and kickstarts it as the cutscene ends The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to follow the other bikes on the Angel bike. During the drive, Neil makes conversation with one of the other bikers 'Biker: '''So, you're the new guy coming with us? '''Neil: ''Fraid so. 'Biker: '''You even drive a bike before? '''Neil: '''Does a bear shit in the woods? '''Biker: '''Oh, you're edgy. ''Suddenly, the bikers and Neil catch up with the convoy, which consists of an Enforcer and two Sheriff cars 'Biker: '''Moment of truth boys, open fire! ''All the other bikers open fire on the convoy, causing it to stop. The player is instructed ''to kill all the other police officers guarding the van'. During the shootout, all the other bikers die'' The player kills all the police officers. After doing so, a cutscene occurs Neil walks around to the back of the van and opens the doors. After he opens them, Trooper exits the van wearing a prison jumpsuit 'Neil: '''You Trooper? '''Trooper: '''Yeah, what the fuck's going on? '''Neil: '''I'm being blackmailed into breaking you out, so...you're free. '''Trooper: '''Oh. Well...thanks. ''Suddenly, sirens are heard in the background 'Trooper: '''Aw shit. '''Neil: '''Alright dude, lose the cops and get to the the clubhouse- '''Trooper: '''What're you gonna do? '''Neil: '''What do you think I'm doing!? ''Trooper runs away as Neil runs back to his Angel The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to lose their three-star wanted level The player loses their wanted level Mission Passed Category:Missions